edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is the 7th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed is kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters, so Eddy and Edd get the Urban Rangers to help them rescue Ed. Plot The episode begins down at the Trailer Park, where Lee and Marie are giving May a makeover, although jokingly making her look ugly instead of beautiful. Once May sees what she now looks like, she bursts into tears about how her siblings have ruined her "natural beauty", and that she reeks of rancid ham and pickle juice. She is both outraged and depressed at the same time since she believes that her "boyfriend", Ed probably won't like the way she looks now since her appearance is ruined. Lee and Marie hear this and seem to know what to do to cheer her up. In the Cul-de-Sac, Edd is attempting to market his own brand of arts and crafts, saving the further torment of Ed and Eddy's poor art. When all appears to be going well, Lee and Marie show up to abduct Ed, who has conveniently pasted his face onto a table. Eddy would like to ignore all of this, but Edd decides not to leave Ed to the Kankers, and calls Rolf for help. The "let's launch a rescue" situation appeals to him and he quickly gathers the rest of the Urban Rangers, who, if they succeed in saving Ed, will earn the "Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion". They arrive at the Trailer Park and find that Ed is tied to a tree. Marie and Lee show May (who has a box on her head due to not wanting to speak to her sisters) they have Ed for her. May gets all glad and forgets being furious because her boyfriend is here. She then begins kiss-torturing him as well as drawing hearts and other symbols of affection on his body. Rolf's plan moves into action and he lures the Kankers away from Ed with his uniform and barbecue cleaning skills. Jimmy and Jonny try to free Ed while Rolf distracts The Kankers. However, Ed doesn't realize that Jimmy and Jonny are there to help him, and suggests that they should go off and get help. Despite Jimmy and Jonny's insistence that they are the help, Ed immediately sings "London Bridge is Falling Down" to distract them, only to revert the attention of The Kankers. May seizes Jimmy and Jonny, and notices that Rolf is wearing an identical uniform. The Rangers, now in big trouble, decide to implement "code yellow", which involves them feigning death. Eddy, amused by The Rangers failure, decides to leave, but Edd refuses to do so, not without Ed. Eddy, unwillingly agrees to rescue Ed, while threatening Edd with pain if they fail. They manage to pass by The Kankers undetected, uproot the tree Ed is tied to, and escape with him, while the Kankers are trying to find out if the Rangers are actually dead. After rescuing Ed while the Kankers are all distracted by the "dead" Urban Rangers (Jonny complaining that he is going to wet his pants), Edd cleans up all the kiss marks May left on him and anything else she wrote on his body, and takes care of what appears to be a recent injury. Ed claims he had it for a week, but Edd states it should have healed by now. When he peels off the bandage, it reveals that there is a cookie on Ed's back. Ed then eats it, and disgusted as Edd is, he's glad to have Ed back. Eddy meanwhile mocks the Urban Rangers' failed attempt. The Rangers suddenly come back after a makeover they received from the Kankers, and now Ed is kidnapped by them as punition for not saving them from the Kankers. Eddy doesn't care about rescuing him again and leaves, but Edd suggests to the Rangers that they take Eddy instead. The episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his identical macaroni masterpieces "I call this one, 'To Noodle or not to Noodle', and this one I will call 'No more for me thanks, I am a Russian.'" ---- *'Edd': "Well Ed, seems like macaroni art has really brought up to your creative side." Eddy: "Yeah, just like it brought up all these paying customers who will just fill "Double D's Art & Crafts Fair. pauses Two words, Double D. Lame, O." Edd: "A fool's boat is soon shot, Eddy. It is well known that homemade anomalies pull one's curiosity. Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Eddy: "I'm still stuck on that fools boat' line." ---- *'Eddy': Edd in a cowardly tone "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer. How 'bout helping me make one of those sissy butterfly things?" ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred slaps with a wet noodle?" Jimmy: out the book "Raise your left hand and swear." Edd: "I do solemnly swear." hand on book, notices Eddy walking away and angrily places Eddy's hand on the book; speaking in an exasperated tone "Do it for Ed, Eddy!" Eddy: after watching Edd solemnly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" slams the book closed on Edd and Eddy's hand as the scene changes ---- *'Lee': an egg open over May "One egg, for who-knows-what!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuver- code yellow." Urban Rangers yell indistinctly and move around to distract the Kankers; all 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead "Do not make a move, as they can smell fear. Lee: "Get a shovel, May, 'Looks like we'll have to bury them." ---- *'Eddy': the Urban Rangers "Oh, come on! You guys are so full of yourselves! I can't even believe I even thought of joining you stupid has-beens!" ---- *'May': "He's my little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I am Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "It's nice to have you back, Ed." Eddy: the fate of the Urban Rangers "I was wondering if those Urban Losers would get their "I'm a Big Pigeon Badge"! at their expense Edd: "At least they tried, Eddy!" Ed: by the Urban Rangers "Quack!" Edd: "And to think, we just leave them with those-" and Jimmy carry Ed off after a little makeover the Kankers gave them Ed: "Okay, I am off again! A lesson in life I am sure I'll get. Rolf: Edd and Eddy "Kiss your friend goodbye, as the disgrace afflicted on the Urban Rangers' bodies shall be avenged! Cowards!" Edd: worried "Oh dear..." Eddy: away from plot "That's it! I'm done!" Edd: "But Eddy!" rangers "Rolf! Wait! Take Eddy instead!" Trivia/Goofs *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Corey Toomey, one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's props designers. *Eddy breaks the 4th wall by saying "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" referring to the FCC standards. *In the box, the Kankers drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *The Fourth Wall was once again broken when Eddy says, "I'd swear, but standards won't let me." Referring to Ed, Edd Eddy's FCC Standards which forbids cursing. *Kevin, Sarah and Nazz were absent in this episode. *It is unknown whether Ed was rescued again at the end of the episode after being captured by the Urban Rangers or if he was just left with them to be tortured again. * The Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion is the only Urban Ranger medal to be seen in the entire show. * We learn in this episode that May doesn't like it when her hair is ruined and, after this happens, she will refuse to talk to her siblings until they do something about it. * Ed never took one step in this episode because when he moved someone else was holding onto him to transport him somewhere else. * Eddy references stunt performer magician Harry Houdini after Rolf changes into his Urban Ranger uniform. * In this episode, Jimmy felt embarrassed with his girl-like dress-up from the Kankers (tank-top, red shorts, and a tutu), but in "Boys Will Be Eds", he felt comfortable wearing hair clippers and a nightgown. * This is the only episode in which a Kanker kissing an Ed is actually shown. * This episode reveals that the Kankers like men in uniform. * This is the first episode to air in 2003. Gallery Badge fool.jpg|No badge. ONLY the Freeing of the Fool Pewter medallion. URBook.png|Jonny, Plank and Jimmy looking at the reward they get for rescuing Ed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten